mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightdream and Daymares
Nightdream and Daymares Is a dark fan fictional story that is created by mareinthemoon of http://www.fimfiction.net/ and feels like at first a typical "Rainbow Dash lost the ability to fly" story yet becomes its own orginal plot. It consists and relies on alot of gore and mutilation, yet they are within the story a creative medium. The many manners that the infamous six characters die are reflected (obviously) on their traits, mannerisms and how they lived. It spans over a total of seven chapters. mareinthemoon has also created one-shot tales as well. The whole list can be viewed here: [http://www.fimfiction.net/story/34107/The-End-is-nigh http://www.fimfiction.net/story/34107/The-End-is-nigh 'Synopsis' The main plot of the story contrives that Rainbow Dash survives a near fatal death expierence, unbeknownst of her that someone sinister is observing her and yearning to gain her affection. Throughout the tale Rainbow Dash is plagued by disturbing visions. Her sanity at first begins to degrade and tries to piece together the ongoing visions, while at the same time trying to hide them from her friends. Throughout the following is a small portion of the first chapter of the story: 'Sample of Chp. 1' Rainbow Dash was busy clearing up the clouds. The report from Cloudsdale specifically requested perfect sunny weather with not a single cloud in the sky but it appeared that nature had different plans. She flew through the gray rain clouds, irritated since it seemed as if when she dispatched of one cloud, three more took its place. As time went on it seemed to get darker and darker, leaving Rainbow grinding her teeth and groaning. She certainly was not going to let some stupid rain clouds get the best of her. With a deep breath the cyan mare firmly put her goggles onto her head with a look of absolute determination upon her face; she was going to clear the sky even if it killed her. Without warning Rainbow awoke finding herself hurdling towards the ground at a dangerous speed that made her unsure she would survive the impact. The Pegasus managed to turn right side up but this was an uphill battle for the ages. Her fur was charred black and still smoldered, which smelt of a mix of marshmallow and cotton candy with a hint of beef jerky. She had been struck by lightning from behind; the force was enough to daze her. Rainbow began to frantically flap her wings, unable to gain control as she noticed the torn feathers in her now tattered wings. As much as she struggled and fought, it only proved to worsen the burning sensation that radiated all over her body, enveloping her like warm water. It made her movements slow as she fought against her impending death. It was not the end she had envisioned for herself but then again who counts on getting killed on the job? With tremendous force, she crashed into a cloud that had been mere inches above the ground. The soft nimbus had broken her fall but did not prevent further harm. When she crashed, her legs were unable to handle the force and buckled under the pressure upon impact, her legs shattering, bending backwards upon the clouds. Rainbow could barely register the pain as she found her vision becoming fuzzy and then the corners of her sight becoming steadily darker and darker before her world was covered in darkness. ---- The cyan pegasus awoke in a hospital bed in a cold sweat, most of her body covered in bandages. " I..It was all a dream...." she muttered under her breath in relief as she looked around, taking in her new surroundings. The last thing she remembered was falling out of the sky. The room was filled with various 'get well soon' cards, balloons and a wide variety of flowers of all types and colors. The room was silent except for the beeping noise from the heart monitor and the faint hum of the humidifier adjacent to her in the far corner of the room. She was all alone and from the length of her mane and tail she could tell she had been this way for quite some time. She reached up to touch her face, coming in contact with the oxygen mask upon her muzzle. What exactly had happened to her? Her thoughts were interrupted as two nurses rushed in excited from the news. ”Good she’s finally awake! Quick get a levels reading!" The other nurse nodded and trotted over, the nurses horn glowing as she began to take notes. Rainbow weakly managed to sit up, her chest heaving from exhaustion from that little movement. " W..What happened? How long have I been here?" She quickly found that speaking was easier than moving but harder than breathing. Her throat strained to squeak out the words as if she had not talked in a long time. One of the nurses walked over to her and took out her chart. " The doctor will be here soon. We will inform your friends that you are awake and they should be in shortly." As if on cue a tall, statuesque stallion entered the room adorning a white coat and a pair of blue glasses. He was a Pegasus like herself with black hair, brown fur with green eyes. " Miss Dash, for the last five months you have been in a comatose state barely hanging on to life, there were many times we feared that that the thread of life would snap and you would be lost to us forever." He looked over her new levels on the machines, making sure to check brain waves especially. Normally ponies in comas had very minimal brain activity but Rainbow as always, was very special indeed. Despite her constant state of being one moment away from the morgue, her brain activity was far above the normal for any pony that was awake let alone supposedly brain dead. “Five months ago you were struck by lightning while flying through a rain cloud. The resulting shock was amplified tenfold and proved disastrous since it hit you at the base of the neck." Rainbow Dash was in shock, had she really been in a coma? And if so what was the reason behind the things she saw. The cyan mare shuddered and began to feel nauseous at the thought that those horrible things were a part of her mind. “Doctor...Is it common for ponies to, I don't know, see things?" She asked sheepishly. For the first time in her life she was both humbled and full of a mix of doubt and unbridled fear. The doctor however looked unsurprised even though the case for him was becoming more and more fascinating and exemplary by the moment. “I would not worry about such things Miss Dash, I'm sure that it was all a dream and nothing more.” In his mind ideas began to swirl around like water going down the drain. Had she seen what lay beyond death's door? What secrets of the afterlife did this young mare now hold? Is there truly a legendary pony that judges us for our sins that waits at the moment of death? “I suggest you keep a journal and document any dreams you may have for future reference. Many ponies in your situation often draw what they see." He encouraged the cyan mare as best he could without sounding like this was in fact the special case that it was. No pony goes back and forth from being alive and dead without bringing back some tokens from the other world. This was the perfect chance for all to discover the truth. Rainbow Dash nodded to his words as best as she could as the nurses took great care in removing the oxygen mask, She gave an initial cough and following gag or two as she adjusted to breathing without the tube down her throat. It felt good to breathe on her own once again. “You will be discharged in two days and given some pain medication and sleeping aids for the first few weeks." He scribbled down the prescription and handed it to one of the nurses who then placed it in Rainbow's file. There was a wealth of information in the cyan mare's mind that if unlocked would make anypony rich and famous beyond compare. He took a bow and left the room with an alarming smile, this would prove to be most incredible indeed... Here is a link to the first complete chapter: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/34107/1/the-end-is-nigh/nightdreams-and-daymares-1 As the story continues on Rainbow Dash has inadvertently disturbed her friends who are worried of her well being. Through many trials and misery brought about by the uknown antagonist, Rainbow Dash finally confronts (mentally and eventully in person) the malevolent force that has been plaguing and harassing her. Wondering who and what this mysterious being is it reveals itself to her as something both ghastly, yet sympathetic. A being that only goes by the name the Dreamer. Throughout the tale as this etheral being first made himself known to most of Rainbow Dashes's friends he slaughtered and slain them one by one to obtain and ensure that when Rainbow stayed in a dark dimension called "the world behind the wall" she wouldn't be alone and would have her friends to keep company as he would have his 'light'. The actions of the Dreamer are again, sympathetic as he was wronged earlier in prior by Death and the Moderator two fellow beings that helped craft the worlds and everything in existence. Seeing Dreamer as a destructive force, they sealed him away in an etheral hell. Lonely and with no light to enjoy. Until a small shred of light caused by Rainbow Dashes legendary "Sonic Rainboom " tore a fabric within the dimension. Small enough for the Dreamer to observe and admire Rainbow Dash as his own. As a means of escape back in and out of the voidless world, he took his advantage and to setup the whole events and caused the horrid storms that Rainbow Dash tried to control earlier. Leading her to a special promise and pact that she would later forget. The promise of seeing her five friends once more and then returning into the void with Dreamer. As things get out of hand Death comes secretly and promises the young mares that he would return to ferry them out, along with a moment that Rainbow Dash had to know who and what this thing was. As Death begrudgingly revealed unto Dash he stopped himself for letting too much on and escaped before Dreamer returned and would have slain Death on sight. Death reports to Celestia the ongoings on what has been occuring behinds the fabric of the regular world, enraged she decided to accompany Death and try and stop Dreamer again as she did before in prior to this whole tale. As Celestial and Death quarrel against Dreamer, Rainbow Dash took a step and gave Dreamer and chance to ask a few questions. Touched by Dash, The Dreamer set things right as a saddened Dreamer gave Rainbow Dash and her friends another chance to live, as promised in prior. Rainbow awakens wondering if the visions were just a dream or not. Yet we're treated in the end that its only Rainbow Dashe's beginning on a possible resurgence to darkness in an unknown future... 'External Links' Chapter 1: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/34107/1/the-end-is-nigh/nightdreams-and-daymares-1 Chapter 2: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/34107/2/the-end-is-nigh/nightdreams-and-daymares-2 Chapter 3: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/34107/3/the-end-is-nigh/nightdreams-and-daymares-3 Chapter 4: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/34107/4/the-end-is-nigh/nightdreams-and-daymares-4 Chapter 5: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/34107/5/the-end-is-nigh/nightdreams-and-daymares-5 Chapter 6: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/34107/6/the-end-is-nigh/nightdreams-and-daymares-6 Chapter 7: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/34107/7/the-end-is-nigh/nightdreams-and-daymares-7 Category:Fan fiction